


Simple Pleasures

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cities need love too, Other, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Praxus spends the night cycles with Polyhex, who can't seem to get enough of the femme he had bonded to.





	Simple Pleasures

The Coquelicot sun that Cybertron circled was fairly bright today. Praxus sat quietly on the surface of her planet, letting her massive solar wings fan out to collect what was left of the breezy heat the older star rained upon the happy Metrotitan towards the end of orbital cycle. She had a soft smile upon her faceplates, obviously relaxing under the natural warmth. Slim legs rested modestly before her, and wandering Citrine optics fondly noted where her plating was darker and where it was beginning to bleach from the ultraviolet light the same star produced. She shifted lightly, tracing the lines of the discoloration, giggling quietly to herself. Massive wings fluttered softly as she felt the massive plating of her domain begin to buckle and shift, before cracking open to create a cavernous opening.

From within the newly-yawning pit crawled a feline-opticed mech, whose silvery-blue gaze warmed the femme more than her dying sun ever could. “Well, If _that_ isn’ a _lovely_ image ta wake up ta.” He purred, crawling behind the winged metro and holding her close. “Good orn to you as well.” Her voice chimed in the most delicate of ways, a sharp contrast to the gravely echo of the newcomer. She smiled as she leaned her weight onto him, and he easily set his helm upon her shoulder to savor the warmth of her frame. “Is it still too bright, or is the light alright?” She asked, tracing the strut structure just above his left optic. He chuckled softly as he squeezed her slim waist, chuckling. “Ah’ll be fiiiiine~” He purred again, kissing just beneath her jaw. “After all, Ah jus woke up ta the most beautiful bot to ev’r grace this planet~”

Praxus laughed as she leaned into steal a soft kiss. “And I get you. What a trade.” She rolled her eyes playfully, watching in absolute amusement as her partner gasped and mocked hurt. “Of course it is! After all, Ah’m the only one who trul’y knows how to… _enjoy_ the dark cycle.” He purred as he leant in, stealing a much longer kiss from the sun-stroked femme before him. She shifted with a soft smile, eagerly accepting the kiss as she slipped her servo around his helm, holding him closer as a stiletto-taloned servo traced the hinge of her wing. She shuddered, and her lover took the time to slink under a wing and curl his frame around to her front. His legs stretched out behind him, his knees pressing against her lower back as his waist pressed against hers, and he used his weight to gently coax her to lay on the plating below them. He purred again, that low sonorous sound clawing its way up from deep in his chest.

She gave him a mildly amused look, using her legs and free hand to situate his knees over her waist, letting his legs rest on the planet’s surface as she pulled him close to her chest. He pressed their fore helms together as he eagerly leaned in for another kiss, letting his wandering servos caress the plating he so dearly missed during their cycle’s separation. He grinned as he boosted himself onto his elbow, kissing her throat cabling as she rubbed one of his shoulder joints. He groaned quietly, resting his helm in the crook of her neck and off lining his optics. “I have missed you Polyhex. Iacon was rather domineering today, and I found myself thinking of the many ways you would inevitably sass him into submission.”

Polyhex rumbled with laughter, and he pressed closer to his femme.  “Perhaps ‘e should visit Kaon soon. Primus knows they can’t resist each other for to’Long.” She couldn’t help the chirr of amusement that broke free, the crystalline chime of the sound echoing all around them as her lover pushed up to hover over her helm on his palms. “Can’t blame tha mech though. Ah’ve got mah own addiction right infronta meh.” His vocalizer dropped to that reverberating grumble once more, and Praxus shifted onto her elbows. Her wings flared out behind her, and she watched the mech’s attention slip as the setting sun’s rays bounced off the deposits of Rosaline crystal embedded into her plating. Her lip quirked as she took action, surging up to flip Polyhex, easily resting her weight atop him as her wings happily flittered behind her. The pinned mech laughed breathlessly, obviously entranced by the prism of light that Praxus’ crystals reflected all around her.  She always created world of color, as the gem deposits within her frame harnessed the fading light of the cycle, and unerringly entranced her lover every passing cycle.

Polyhex relaxed beneath Praxus, reaching up to caress her cheek. She leaned her head into his palm, silently staring down into Azore optics. She rested their helms together, stealing a soft kiss as his servos supported the small of her back. This kiss was eagerly returned, and drawn out as the two explored the well-known curves of the other’s frame. She laughed as Polyhex dug his servos into a sensitive seam, before he lightheartedly began to chirr out a mellow tune in their natural language. His expert use of the earthy tones that naturally resonated within him to help croon to his lover was always a fast way to entice Praxus, and the femme soon found her wings flaring out to catch as much of the sound as she could. She forced her systems to quiet as she kissed Polyhex’s chest, before lending her own pitched tones to the song her lover sang so frequently.

The natural progression of the song seemed to spur the two on, and soon enough the twin clicks of interface panels had Praxus dropping into a satisfied groan. Polyhex couldn’t help the roll of satisfaction that traveled through his frame, gripping the femme’s shapely hips as he ground into the clenching heat he had pressurized into. His optics darted about, drinking in the sight of his femme enjoying the expanding spike within her as she bit an onyx lip plate. She purred in harmonic to his growl, and their song translated into the sounds of a young couple shrouded in the nothingness of the dark cycle. This symphony chimed its own rhythm, marked by gasping staccatos and growling fermata, before coming to a cadence as matching lilac sparks met once more.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iacon snorted quietly as he watched the two lovers satisfy their cravings, glancing back at the hulking mass that was Kaon. “ _Every_ night. You’d think her valve’d get sore tha way they go attit.” The larger mech chuckled out, shaking his helm as he pulled Iacon close by his waist. “Perhaps, but I suppose practice makes perfect.” He grinned mischievously at his partner, before using the top of a claw to run under his jagged jawline. “Perhaps we should follow their example tonight?” There was a delicate edge to his purr, and Kaon’s faceplates split with a hungry grin. Iacon used the slim build of his frame to his advantage, sliding out from his grasp. “That is, if you can find the _energy_ to spare.” He purred, turning to head back towards his resting grounds.

Needless to say, he didn’t get there.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr post: https://bumble-booty.tumblr.com/post/162887747163/re-metroplex-needs-love-i-read-a-fic-a-looong
> 
> The idea of certain frame types being 'naturally attracted' to one another because their cities used to fuck has been floating around in my head for LITERAL AGES. (And if it isn't obvious, I ship Jazz/Prowl super hard. SO my victims are obvious.)
> 
> The song Polyhex sings is "I Feel It Coming" By the Weeknd. I was listening to it on repeat while writing this because it's repetitive enough to not distract me while I'm trying to think.
> 
> Explaining the weird colors because Praxus' crystal gardens are such a big point for the Praxian people. So naturally, she should use them to ensnare Polyhex. I didn't want to use the usual colors (pink, blue, green, etc) because they're always described as unique, beautiful gardens that are absolutely rare and native to Praxus. 
> 
> Coquelicot is a nice, pretty red, and a red star is a very cool one. I assume that Cybertron would need a cooler star, otherwise the Energon might ignite. 
> 
> Citrine is a pretty gold, but its paler and prettier. 
> 
> Rosaline is a very pale pink crystal, because I imagine Praxus being absolutely LITTERED with lighter crystal deposits because of where she sleeps. Polyhex has a lot as well, but they're not as bright because they're the darker gems, such as Sapphire and Ruby because he sleeps underground. (His eyes are sensitive because he's always underground, and headcanon dictates it becomes a rare disorder within his people later) 
> 
> Azore is a silvery-blue gem, and it's like a very washed out Azure. They are separate colors though, and I wanted to play that silver edge. 
> 
> Onyx is a super dark black, like obsidian. I just like onyx more, cause it seems more delicate, and I see Praxus as a delicate lady that will kick your ass. (...like my headcanon for a certain praxian mech.) 
> 
> The musical terms are because I'm a choir nerd and I felt like it. staccato is a sharp beat, fermata is an undefined hold or rest, and cadence is the bit towards the end of a song. 
> 
> *Jazz hands for headcanons*


End file.
